d4nkfandomcom-20200216-history
Buff Spiderman and ANGERY Gwen
Buff Spiderman and ANGERY Gwen are a tag-team superhero duo in the D4NK universe. History The pair were brought to life when Myke the Bleach Salesman spilled a bottle of magik-infused bleach onto two of Ron's comic books. Being fictional characters inside a story rather than already-living organisms, the magik had strange effects on them. Spiderman's body became disproportionate in certain areas, such as his torso being larger than usual, his arms being longer (or perhaps his legs being shorter), and his head being slightly flatter. Gwen became arguably more disfigured than Spiderman, being given longer legs, skinny arms, and just an otherwise messed up body shape. Gwen also became incredibly angry after her creation for unknown reasons. She is prone to bursts of rage over even the smallest of things. After being brought to life, the duo proceeded to work together as a team to stop any criminals in the area, but so far they have mostly just managed to be a nuisance to the actual law enforcement. After failing at being good superheroes, they went on to become defenders of christian game servers, scouring them constantly to look for people swearing. If they found someone who was, they'd go over to that person's house and deliver a picture to them to inform them to stop swearing. If a target ignored their warnings after 3 attempts to stop the target, the duo would open a portal to hell and send the target into it for "disobeying the rules". Due to this, Buff Spiderman and ANGERY Gwen are currently considered felons and law enforcement urges anyone who sees them to report it immediately. Relationships Buff Spiderman and ANGRY Gwen share the same relationships as Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy in their respective comic series. Powers and abilities Buff Spiderman and ANGERY Gwen seem to share the same powers as their comic counterparts, but with a couple of extra powers of their own. When he needs to, Buff Spiderman can activate his "Ultimate Muscle" ability. This increases his muscles by at least 40%, making him much stronger. He can only use this ability for a short time. ANGERY Gwen also has her own ability, the "ANGERY Blast". This attack creates a red blast of energy up to 10 feet around Gwen, incinerating pretty much anything in the blast aside from herself and Buff Spiderman. Trivia * Buff Spiderman's left hand cannot be properly clenched. Whenever he tries, the hand defaults to a shape pictured in his infobox photo. * Gwen's deformities are rather inconsistent throughout her known pictures. It seems as though her body's shape is constantly morphing and her particles may be unstable. Due to this, there is a chance she could implode and create a black hole on D4NK's Earth. * Their current locations are currently unknown, but the Fastlane Anomalous Research Team is attempting to track them. * Gwen usually doesn't speak, to this day no one knows what she sounds like. Gallery Category:Character